The 75th Annual Hunger Games
by Madzapan
Summary: "In order to show that the power of the Capitol is everywhere, this year's tributes will be reaped from across time and space." This is the largest crossover I've ever written. It contains 12 fandoms: Abarat, Avatar TLAB, Divergent, Doctor Who, Gregor t. Overlander, Harry Potter, HTTYD, Max. Ride, Avengers, Sherlock, Tangled, and Hunger Games. Good luck making sense of it!


**A/N: **This is the largest crossover I've ever written—or seen, for that matter. It contains 12 fandoms: Abarat (post-most of book 3), Avatar: TLAB (post-series, pre-the Search), Divergent (pre-Allegiant), Doctor Who (season 6), Gregor the Overlander (post-series), Harry Potter (post-series, pre-epilogue), HTTYD (post-first movie), Maximum Ride (post-series, pre-apocalypse), The Avengers, Sherlock (post-season 3), Tangled (pre-end of the movie, around the time where Rapunzel realizes who she is), and (of course) the Hunger Games (pre-book 2). Whew! Now, for shippings. Most are canon, but some are crossover. Here we go: HEAVY Candy/Malingo, friendship Toph/Aang, Tris/Four, the Doctor/River, Amy/Rory, Hiccup/Astrid, Fang/Max, Sherlock/Natasha Romanov (weird, I know), Eugene/Rapunzel, one-sided Zuko/Katniss, tiny bit of Zuko/Rapunzel

Good luck making sense of this!

**The 75th Annual Hunger Games**

"_In order to show that the power of the Capitol is everywhere, this year's tributes will be reaped from across time and space. There will be no age restriction."_

Capitol Square, Pre-Games

The Capitol audience was silent for a long time after President Coriolanus Snow read the card. Katniss Everdeen wondered if, perhaps, the Quarter Quell announcement had gone right over their heads. She wasn't sure she really understood it herself. But Peeta Mellark sat next to her, nodding his head like he knew perfectly well what was going on. Typical.

At least they were safe. Having successfully convinced the whole of Panem that the berries had been a blind act of love, Snow was leaving the two victors well enough alone. They still had to attend the Announcement, of course.

And now, here was a Quarter Quell no one could quite grasp. _Across time and space? What does that even mean?_ thought Katniss.

"The respectable team of scientists here in the Capitol laboratories have constructed a machine to transport any person or creature of import from these... other worlds to the ballroom of my mansion," said Snow. Katniss watched in loathing as his puffy lips spewed the honey-sweet words. But they still didn't make sense. _Other worlds?_

"Unfortunately, the scientists have only been able to locate eleven other worlds for this Quell. Meaning...two tributes will represent Panem in the Games," said Snow. "These will be reaped last, from all the districts." A gasp rose up from the crowd. "Naturally not from the Capitol," he recovered, with a light laugh.

"What is he talking about?" Katniss whispered, leaning into Peeta.

"I don't know. Just act like it makes sense," he replied, "We don't need any more trouble from Snow." She nodded and went back to watching the President.

"The first Reaping will take place tomorrow," said the President. "I am informed that we will begin with a world called..." He looked down at the podium, at notes, maybe. "..._the Abarat_."

* * *

_Victor's Village, Pre-Games_

"So, what's this all about?" asked Peeta, over a mouthful of turkey.

"Beats me," replied Haymitch. "What really smells funny about this whole thing is the card."

"What about it?" said Katniss.

"Don't you realize," said Haymitch, "They must have read the Quell beforehand. Snow said that they'd found eleven 'worlds' for this Games...they can't have known till now, but—"

"But they did," finished Peeta. "I wouldn't put it past them."

"Less to worry about for us," said Katniss. "Snow's drawing two tributes from all twelve districts. Our families have such a slim chance in this. Prim's just one girl out of all of Panem, and your brothers-"

"Won't be safe," said Peeta. "Didn't you hear; there's no age restriction!"

"Still," said Katniss, "The odds seem to be in our favor."

"Oh, sweetheart," said Haymitch, "The odds are never in your favor."

* * *

_President Snow's Mansion, Pre-Games_

"They should be here by now," said Head Gamemaker Seneca Crane, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants. "I've made all the arrangements!"

"Patience, Seneca," said Snow. "I'm in no hurry. Everyone will be reaped in due time."

Crane made a strangled sound in his throat and continued pacing.

The doors burst open. "Mr. President, Sir, they've arrived," said the Peacekeeper. Snow nodded.

"Good," he said. "See, Seneca? I told you there was nothing to worry about. Lead the way, McCracken."

"Sir," he said, "There's something about these people. They're not...human...they're quite..."

"Out with it," said the President.

"Follow me," McCracken said weakly. He walked stiffly to the ballroom and sat down in a padded chair in the back. Snow and Crane walked up to an opera box overlooking the expansive room full of folding chairs.

Every single one was full. The scientists had been right—_everyone _of importance from this world must be here. But Snow was starting to see what McCracken had been talking about. There were plenty of people, but some of them were...different. There were creatures of all colors, yellows and oranges and blues. Snow even thought he saw one with antlers.

_This will be fun,_ he thought. _Who knows what they can do? Although, _he continued to muse, _they'll be difficult to control. Of course, with the right tactics, anything can be...oppressed._

Effie Trinket, promoted to Head Escort at the end of last year's hugely popular Games, stood at the front of the room. "Is everything clear?" she asked the diverse audience. "Any questions?"

They were silent. Possibly in shock.

"Wonderful!" she nearly squealed. "Let the Reaping begin!" After another few seconds without applause, she cleared her throat daintily. "Ladies first," she said.

Effie's manicured hand dipped into the glass bowl housing the female audience's names. It swirled around the globe once, twice, then dipped into the sea of white slips. With a contented little noise, she pulled one out.

She unfolded it and leaned closer to the microphone. In a clear, loud voice, she read-

"_Candy Quackenbush_." One of the orange creatures in the audience gave a little cry of alarm.

A teenage girl, probably sixteen with shortish brown hair and different colored eyes, walked up to the stage. Her expression was unreadable, but her eyes seemed to house something dangerous.

_Of all people to be selected, _scoffed Snow in his mind, _it's this little thing? She's not remotely interesting._

"Any volunteers for Miss Quackenbush?" asked Effie cheerily. "None? All right then—now, for the boys." Again, her perfect nails grasped a white slip of paper. It crinkled as she unfolded it.

"_Gazza_. That's funny. That's all it says. Do we have a Gazza in the audience?" A...creature? person? with mottled purple-white skin stood and walked with some confidence to the stage.

"I'm Gazza," he (it?) said.

"Erm...spledid!" said Effie. "Do we have any volunteers for, ah, Gazza?"

At first, nobody moved. But then, slowly, quietly, a hand went up in the back of the room.

It was an orange hand.

It belonged to the same creature that had cried out when Miss Quackenbush was reaped.

It belonged to-

"Oh, good! And what is your name, please? Come up, come up!"

Malingo.

* * *

_Candy POV_

Candy stared in shock as Malingo slowly stood up and said his name. She'd never seen him look as sure of himself as he did now. He walked up the three steps to the stage in the front of the ballroom they were somehow all in (what _had _happened?) and stood beside her. He smiled.

Candy glanced at Gazza. His eyes were huge, his mouth partly open. As a white-uniformed man escorted him offstage, he said-

"Candy—wait-"

And then he was gone. And her best friend stood beside her, now her competitor in this supposed "fight to the death."

_No, _she thought, _he'll never be my competitor. He'll always be my friend_. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Thanks," she whispered.

"Your welcome," Malingo whispered back.

* * *

"This is ridiculous," said Seneca Crane, back in Snow's office. "We don't even know what that orange-skinned, flap-eared, _thing_ is! How can we let it compete?!"

"This is why we are having this Quell," said Snow. "To show that the Capitol can control anything. Given, this was unforeseen, but Seneca, relax. And I don't say that much."

"I... yes, sir," relented the Gamemaker. "What's the next world to be reaped?"

"Ah, let me see..." said Snow, consulting his notes. "It's... _the Four Nations_."


End file.
